Final Fantasy:Together
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Just short drabbles that have to do with our fave couples. WARNING:YAOI,SLASH,HOMOSEXUALITY. Parings: ZackXReno,SephirothXCloud,CidXVincent,mention:mpeg, mentionedpairings RufusxTseng RudeXElena SUMMARIES inside each chapter


Final Fantasy: Together

Chapter One:

Description: Zack and Reno lay in bed with their daughter reminiscing on the past and looking are preparing themselves for the future; WARNING: Mention of past mpreg, some yaoi

Pairings: Zack/Reno

Zack Fair walked into the master bedroom of his and Reno's home. He was home early from work that night since there weren't really any duties he needed to perform as a SOLDIER anymore. He called out to his husband and Reno answered from the bathroom. He'd be right out. Zack smiled and undressed putting his uniform in the closet with Reno's turk blue suit and his electro-magnetic rod. He quickly put on a t-shirt and sweat pants when his 2 year old daughter came moseying into the bedroom. "Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran to the raven haired man. Zack smiled and picked up his and Reno's toddler kissing her on the forehead stroking her red hair and sitting her on his hip. She cuddled sleepily into her daddy. Zack noticed his daughter's tiredness and sat her down. "Sweetie how about you go in your bedroom and grab your stuffed Tiger uncle Seph got you and your blanket and come back in here to sleep with me and your daddy tonight?" The little girl nodded and ran to her bedroom. Zack chuckled and headed over to the bed and sat down. Just then the red headed turk emerged from the bathroom fresh out of the shower. He had on a t-shirt and sweat pants as well and was drying his damp hair with a towel. He smiled at his husband and walked over to the bed and sat down. He flipped his long red hair over the side of his shoulder stared at Zack. "You're home early yo?" Zack nodded and kissed his husband before answering.

"Yeah there isn't much to do really now that everything's settled. Psycho Hojo dead, Sephiroth not evil and with Cloud everyone's basically living happily ever after. Reno smiled and nodded. Zack brushed some of the wild un-tamed strands of red hair out of his husband's face. Reno pulled away smirking. "Stop it yo. Just cuz' ya slowed this turk down for once and have me poppin' out our babies for now on doesn't mean I'm gonna let ya get all mushy on me being delicate and what not." Zack laughed and nodded 'ok'. He sat up and prepared their bed for sleep as their daughter ran back in. Seeing her red headed daddy out of the shower she smiled and yelled, "DADDY!" Reno smiled and scooped up his baby girl nuzzling their noses together. She yawned and rested her head on her daddy's shoulder, her spiky red hair slightly falling down. Reno kissed her cheek and crawled into bed next to Zack with their baby girl. Reno cuddled into Zack and they placed their sleeping daughter between them. They stared at her quietly watching her breathing and her red hair lying peacefully on her shoulders. Zack spoke up first. "God Reno she's so beautiful. And she's getting so big now so fast," he sighs. "It's like you were just telling me you were pregnant with her yesterday." Reno chuckled

"Yeah Yo, I remember."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Reno sat at Rufus' desk for him, for the president of SHINRA had put him in charge for an hour or two while He and Tseng spent some alone time together. He had been feeling tired and the morning sickness was starting to affect him more than he really wanted it to. 'I have to tell him' he thought. 'Zack needs to know I'm going to have his baby.' He sighed and placed a hand over his still flat stomach. He was startled when he saw the SOLDIER had walked in. Zack stood staring at Reno for a good bit. His redheaded turk wasn't looking well. He's noticed how sick he's been and has heard from other turks that Reno hasn't been coming in as much as he used to. Zack prayed everything was alright and when he heard Reno came to work today he had to tell him to go to the doctor. At least that's what he planned to do. He had noticed Reno placing a hand on his stomach something inside of the spiky raven haired man clicked. "Reno, you're pregnant?" Reno stared at Zack in shock. He hadn't planned on telling him yet, at least not today and definitely not when he was working. Before he could respond Zack had his arms wrapped around him kissing his forehead and cheeks then a long passionate kiss to the redhead's lips. Reno pushed Zack off of him. "Stop It yo, crush me and the baby why don't ya." Zack chuckled and Reno smiled. His wild redheaded turk, his darling husband, was going to have their baby._

_A 9 months came and Reno and Zack were about to explode with anxiety. They had everything prepared for the arrival of their daughter. Only thing that needed to happen was Reno had to give birth. Reno sighed rubbing his belly where his child was growing. "Come on baby turk yo,Me and your dad need ya here." Zack kissed Reno's belly and just held him close ready to fall out from exhaustion. Reno sighed and curled into his husband when his water broke. "YES! Finally Yo! Come on Fair, lets go become daddies." Reno jumped out of bed and dragged Zack with him. Their daughter was on her way._

_3 days later Zack opened the door to his and Reno's home. Reno stepped in behind him carrying their sleeping daughter, whom they had name Raya Noelle Fair. The small family got settled in and were preparing themselves for an incredible future. Finally the fight for happiness was concluded and won and the beginning of the well anticipated fairytale began._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Zack heard soft snoring coming from his husband and their daughter. He lightly chuckled to himself and cuddled up closer to them. He kissed Reno on the forehead and took the redhead's hand into his own. He then drifted into a peaceful slumber for he had finally reached perfection in life. He, Reno, and their baby girl were finally together.

* * *

><p>Ok guess tell me what you think? I've been catching up on my final fantasy fics and I've been getting inspired! Yippy So tell me what you think constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


End file.
